


The rogue guard

by Fluffauthor



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alien Biology, Haxus is a jealous little bitch, M/M, Sendak is just trying to run a ship, Senpai-Kouhai Relationship, alien dicks, and alien pussy's, throk is gossipy, you'll find out
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-04
Updated: 2017-11-15
Packaged: 2018-12-10 13:11:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11692335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fluffauthor/pseuds/Fluffauthor
Summary: Haxus is jealous, and pining for, Sendak. A guard happens to catch him, and now he's stuck in an awkward position, in more than one way.





	1. How to make the best of blackmail

**Author's Note:**

> This is a side thing for /co/, I wouldn't have been able to write this without their wonderful creativity in the process.

The moans, the endless moaning heard at the very end of the hall. Sendak's husband, affectionately named Eyebrows by the crew, was aboard the ship, their visitation cycle being used very loudly. One guard in particular heard the gist of it, one grown galra grunting and another occasionally doing the same (a slimy sucking noise could give an obvious guess). His name was Ekzyl, his duty being patrolling a ship, like any other grunt. He didn't try to hear it, but each time he walked past their door it went through, and gave him a stiff one. Each night was the same, he would go by them, sometimes hearing dirty talk, sometimes strange noises he could only imagine as to what caused it. This night would've been like the last one, had it not been for a peculiar sight.

Kneeling in front of their door, a very visible growing bulge, and a tape recorder in hand, was Co-Commander Haxus. He didn't touch himself, only warily listening in and hoping no one would catch him. The commander was there for another minute, before ending the recording and slinking away to his own room, a few doors down from the commanders he made tapes of. Ekzyl knew, like everyone else, that Sendak was Haxus's major crush, but he never imagined he would go so far as listening to him fuck someone else. Then, a nasty plan started forming. He could buy the silence, for certain favors that is. He had free time, and nothing ever happened, so he went right up to his superior's door.

 

 

Haxus was in the middle of playing one of his new additions to his ever-growing collection. His armor was stripped down, a hand stroking his moderately sized cock. A loud knock interrupted him, making him freeze and suddenly grumble at the sudden guest. He half-dressed, decent enough for others, and opened the door. Standing there was a galra grunt, a standard guard. Like many of them, this one didn't have fur all over, instead he had a goatee, bluish purple. And it curved up with his smile, even if he couldn't see his eyes, Haxus could recognize it's malicious intent.

"I saw someone listening in at the commander's door, I thought you should know."

Well......that's not what he wanted to hear. That one insignificant pawn to the empire knew one of it's central commanders dirty little secret.

"I-I wouldn't know anything about that, but you should tell me what you know. I'll speak tomorrow about this."

He tried to bring the door closed, but a gun propped up into the corner stopped him.

"Let's talk tonight."

The guard stepped in, acting a little too in control, which, in his circumstances, he was. He took his helmet off, pointed and non-furred ears like most anyone else, a mohawk of short fur on top. Cute, but not as cute as Sendak was. No, Sendak was the perfect one, the one with the incredible ears, the perfect fur, the model body, and that deep voice. Even if this one was muscular, he looked only just.

"Here's the deal, I won't tell. IF, you be my fuckbuddy."

"What?!"

The guard started undressing, standing guard, no pun intended, at the door to prevent escape. He wouldn't be able to rape him if he tried, Haxus having superior combat skills and all, but the soldier still held a secret over him. He still had his underwear on, saving that for a big reveal. Big it was, poking outwards a lot longer than he could with his own clothes.

The guard stepped a little too close to whisper in his ear, "Come on, you don't have to 'love' me like you do Sendak. We could pass the time like this, we're both available right now anyway."

"I'm assuming you'll find a way to leak this if I refuse?"

The guard licked his skin, disgusting. Not even getting a full answer yet and acting like he could do whatever he wanted.

"You bet I would. Be a shame if Sendak sent you to another ship, and you wouldn't get to see him."

Haxus couldn't do much, not anything really. The guard was right, he would give a fair amount of problems if he decided to up and tell them to check on the camera's for certain hours of the night. Without denial in mind, he kissed the guard. But it wasn't right, for two reasons. One, he didn't want to kiss him in the first place. And two, this soldier was inexperienced, and it showed. Violently taking over, using his tongue extremely freely, and general immaturity about it. He couldn't keep doing that, not if he was going to have sex with him.

"How old are you?"

The guard smiled and licked him, "22 this Jilex."

"Oh, spirits help me. Never begin with your tongue, ever. You're young, and you don't get this very much on ships, but you should learn to make them come back to you."

His ransomer grabbed Haxus's waist a bit gently, "How would you do it?"

"You know how to hold someone, so you've dated before. But, like this", he kissed him again, this time a slower one. The difference was immediate, he could enjoy this one much easier, in the sexual sense. The guard enjoyed it too, his dick portion growing considerably. As a last part, he bit his lower lip a little, not hard, just enough to give a good impression. And as predicted, the guard tried to kiss him again.

"Show me...", he said, kissing the cheeks around his lips.

"No. Show me", he ordered, he was a superior after all.

The young one tried doing what Haxus did. He was still inexperienced, but it was better than the way he kissed before. He could manage to tolerate kissing this pushy guard now, at least. Speaking of pushy, the guard still insisted on mixing his tongue in with it. But rather than appropriately using it, he thrashed it around a mouth as if that was 'sexy'.

"Stop. Do you enjoy that? What do you get out of violating my mouth with your tongue?"

The guard stopped to think about it, at least he could look over on exactly how it wasn't enjoyable.

"I thought that was helping."

"Does it help you? Do you think I like it? Let me show you, again", he took over, dominant, yet soft. On the verge of being rough, but only just. And yes, he used his tongue, but only as a tease, never to thrust into the other mouth. The guard fell into a trance again, he found it sort of cute to open up his mind. But as a reminder to himself, he didn't want to do this in the first place. Like a new pattern was born, the guard tried to get another kiss.

"Come on, this is part of the deal."

Haxus pushed him against the wall, "No, you will listen. I don't care if you've got the biggest dick or the tightest pussy on this ship, I will not have awful intercourse with an inferior."

The guard was smiling, of course he was, only he would enjoy getting commanded around.

"You're cute when you're mad", he moved a hand down, now the underwear was going off. So, a slow reveal? It couldn't possibly be-

Oh spirits.

He had a big one, that was proven very well by the display. Maybe it was almost as big as Sendak's, from the pictures he'd taken he could compare the two. How in the universe had this individual been given a big dick and yet never managed to have enough experience was lost on him.

"You're certainly impressive", Haxus said, though he didn't imply anything other than a compliment to the dick itself.

The guard put a finger to Haxus's mouth, "I'm waiting to see how good you are with a quick blow."

"Quick?", his victim said. Haxus liked to make it last, even if anyone else had things to do.

"I'm a guard for a reason, I have to guard the ship. I guarantee, nothing will happen if I did stay, but if anyone finds out, *tch*, not good on me."

Haxus sighed, "The soldiers I put up with..", he knelt down and inspected it better. His hand closed around it, thick and rock hard, and the guard tensing up when he did. He jerked it a few times, the guard started sliding down the wall.

"Ohhh....that's good....", he said, suddenly sat down to his annoyed superior's feelings.

"Shut up and sit on the bed. Can't even lead up to it without you ruining it for yourself."

It felt good to demean him. Not in the sexual way. Ok, maybe in the sexual way. But it was more about taking it out on the one who'd trapped him into this. Sure, he gave his 'consent', but not because he wanted to say yes. If he didn't want his already strained relationship with Sendak ruined further, he would do this. The guard was sitting pleasantly, giving him an expectant gaze, 'I'm ready for you to suck me off' went unsaid. Haxus went on his knees, again gripping the cock. Next, he brought a finger to see how well his mating entry, or pussy rather, would take it. The guard's hands clawed into the bed, Haxus only slightly pressed a single finger in, and it was his smallest even.

"How many times have you done this?"

The guard didn't speak for a few seconds, "Once."

"When?"

"......Right now."

And that's why he'd been so terrible. Maybe he never got the chance to have sex in his other relationships, or had personal scares of impregnating someone, but a virgin at his age? And being so hung? That was like a crime against nature.

"I almost feel sorry for you.  _Almost_."

He hadn't forgotten the blackmailing, but he needed to stop thinking about that. Now, he would just get this over with until the next time. He hadn't been close enough before, but now he could sniff it. Mostly piss smelling, a bit of sweat too, but the former was heavy on him.

"Do you wash yourself regularly?", his disgust was ill-disguised.

"Once every morning."

"And how often do you use the restroom?"

The guard tapped his claws, "About as often as I get a stiffy from hearing the commanders fucking."

So, he was a hypocrite. Good to know, oh so very good, since Haxus would never be able hold that over him.

"Next time clean yourself. And don't let your clothes get soiled so quickly, it leaves a nasty preparation for this."

"For wha- _Hooooooly shit, that feels good_ ", Haxus would get it done quickly. He didn't care for talking, he went straight to the sucking. It tasted almost as bad as it smelled, but he would get through this _,_ for his and his own secret recordings/picture's sakes. Not the easiest to go down on either, the thickness certainly hurt his jaw. But, with a bit of practice for his future husband, he was able to use those skills for someone else. And he would do a bit of extra as well, a fingerfuck never hurt a blowjob. The guard yelped a little, the finger suddenly pushing in. He wasn't even being rough, moving slowly to help open him.

"I should've caught you sooner", he put a hand on Haxus's head, petting the ears.

He liked how he pet. He didn't want to, but he liked the fingers brushing along his fur. Damn it, this one knew how to rub a person well. But he'd be damned before he would purr, he wouldn't give him that satisfaction or an excuse to justify this. Besides, this needed to get done quickly, and since the pussy was loosening, he put another finger in.

"Goddamn....that kinda hurts."

Good. If it hurt a piece of scum like him, good. If it both gave him his dirtiest desires and made him feel pain, good. His dick was aroused, sure, but he didn't want to come for the guard. Not unless he would be doing anything else. Spirits, he didn't want to do anything else right then. His pace was faster, like the desire to end this. His fingers moved faster too, slick with the juice from him. The guard was tensing, grabbing a hand to the bed, then suddenly one pushing Haxus back and forth.

"Fuck, I'm gonna..", he came, quickly but not anywhere near ending. But it wasn't a bad taste. At least, not as bad as Haxus anticipated, it was a lot less salty, and much thicker, than he expected. He hated himself, but he swallowed any jizz that came. His fingers found themselves considerably wetter now, the pussy leaking enough to stain the end of the bed. Joy, now his resting abode would smell like this guard, just what he needed. After it was finished, he wiped his mouth and ignored his own erection.

"You've done what you wanted, now go."

The guard dressed himself, helmet and all, into that stupid uniform. He almost left, but he stopped for some reason. Spirits, what would he have to do now?

"Hey, before I go, could you...kiss me again?"

Well, that wasn't so bad. Not what he necessarily wanted to do, but better than another round of sex.

"If it would satisfy you and put your threats of exposing me to rest, then yes."

They kissed, but the guard was doing something very wrong. He was holding them together, he enjoyed this, not just for sex. Oh for the love of- He didn't need this, not someone falling for him, not when he was already trying to get someone else. With another little drag on his lips, he ended it, hoping that would satisfy his whim.

"Thanks. See you tomorrow, commander."

His door closed with a significant hiss. Louder than it usually was, probably from him keeping himself up to the late hours. He wasn't in the mood for anything, not even listening to his new tape. All thanks to the efforts of one unnamed guard, who'd also indicated he'd be coming back for more. But, despite his foul mood, he could look at a picture of his true love. Sendak, smiling with that perfect face, he had it as a background for his phone. He held it close to his heart, imagining the heat from it was like the other galra was really there.

"One day, love. One day."

 

 

Commander Throk hated visits to other ships. Almost as much as he hated waking up in the middle of the night with the urge to pee. The walk back to his room was groggy, tiresome, he could fall into that bed for an eternity. But, he thought he saw something while passing a hall. A guard...leaving a commander's door? But who, who was it that this mystery man was talking to? Maybe not talking, but fucking instead. He'd be damned if he didn't find out, this way he could get a commander to spill the beans later on.

"You there, state your name."

The guard didn't expect to see anyone else, "Uh..Ekzyl, sir!", he saluted him a little shakily.

"Ease yourself. Explain why you were in that commander's cabin."

Now he looked scared, "Well, suspicious activity. I thought he would like to know, since it affected this hallway in particular."

"Who?", Throk's gossipy side started to kick in, he loved knowing everyone.

"C-commander Haxus, sir!"

"Haxus, that's very interesting to find out. Continue your patrol, and....inform me of these suspicious activities should you see more of them."

"Yes sir!", he walked away, a little quickly for the usual patrol, but this was an unusual event.

Throk went his own ways too, thinking over the small but possibly devastating plethora of info he'd stumbled upon.

"Haxus, you little dog", he said, thinking over the guard's body and how it would be appealing. That is, were he not married to someone already. His husband was perfect, earning the nickname 'bara' from the soldiers through and through. But bara wasn't usually filled in on his own scheming, even if he had to intervene for Throk more than once because of it. And even if he would have a fight about this one eventually, he decided it was well worth the price. After all, he and Haxus weren't exactly on the best terms. A little bit of "bonding" would let him know the commander better.


	2. An investigation into suspicious activity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While the guard continues to use Haxus, Throk does his own search on the two, and lord knows nothing stays hidden for long once he searches for it

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is actually really fun to write, but getting dialogue right is hell.

Haxus paced around his cabin, expecting his visitor from last night. He'd be expecting him more often now too, so he made it a point to clean up the clutter a little. That, and hiding his secret photo's and tapes a little better, he couldn't risk the guard snatching one to support a leak. He'd even bathed and prepared his own body, should the guard be wanting to do anything on the giving part. Still, nothing as elaborate as lighting would be used. That was for the neighbor down the hall, the one who'd one day realize who his true lover should be. Oh Sendak, how perfect he was, the definition of a god among mortals.

*Knock, knock*

And there was the guest. He opened the door to see the guard again, and he frowned, again. The guard looked him over, even sniffing him for a second, he was tempted to punch that helmet from his worthless body. But he wouldn't, rather couldn't, so he laid aside his spite.

"You smell good. Did you put perfume on for me?"

Haxus turned around, "Get inside before someone see's you."

"That's a yes then", his lover stepped inside, the door shutting behind him, along with any indications of Haxus's escape.

"No, it's not. I simply take my time to prepare for these things, did you take the same consideration?", he sniffed him, a bad smell. Did he really expect better from the likes of this soldier?

"I see you don't take my suggestions, and now you'll be smelling nasty if you make me do anything like yesterday. Do you like making me feel dirty?"

The guard stepped closer to him, rubbing his face. Haxus wanted to throttle him, to beat him to the ground for daring to control a superior. But for now, he tolerated the exploration. It certainly wasn't a bad feeling, and the guard wasn't touching lower than his cheeks or chin. Then he kissed him, but not roughly, or with his tongue. Haxus watched him close his eyes, but he maintained a glare instead of liking it. It wasn't bad, a good advancement from before, but still it could be better. It did help the mood with him, however much he wanted it to go away.

"How was that?", the guard said, keeping a little too close despite breaking away.

"Better. But not great. I'll judge it more as a "He was alright" rather than "I need to kiss him again", so well done, I could say."

The guard rubbed his fur, a stupid look on him. One meant for stupid, foolish, "love". Love that he didn't share with him.

"Are you developing something? Feelings?"

The guard blushed a darker purple, "I might be. You've got that adorable face after all."

"If you're here to make love, then fuck me or get out. I could do without your attempts to flatter me."

 

 

The guard took it as an invitation to carry him to the bed. Haxus thought him ridiculous, but he didn't stop him from moving a few feet. A small bit of him was impressed, he was stronger than he looked if he could pick up a full grown galra. The guard removed all manner of the commander's armor, and clothes beneath it. His dick was shot up, ready for whatever he was planning. His partner sniffed at Haxus's dick, chuckling a little at it, prodding it with his face. The commander was laying down, but his head still felt like it was sinking deeper into the bed.

"Are you going to do anything? I did prepare myself if you were going to."

The guard hesitated, acting like he shouldn't. But then he started licking it, then sucking, even if his lack of skill showed. Was he chewing on it? It didn't hurt much, but it certainly wasn't good. Haxus huffed and sat up, grabbing his jaw and shoving his cock inside.

"Don't chew,  _suck_ ", he said. The guard wasn't paying attention anymore, his tongue lathering around Haxus's dick like it was the best thing he'd tasted in his life. Well, as long as he could see him on his knees and not vice-versa. Then he heard a bad noise, one that wasn't meant for them. Purring. The guard was purring, obviously enjoying this a little too well. If anything before was an indicator of more than sexual feelings, this was it. It was a good thing that his own weakness was blowjobs, in these situations he came quickly, and he didn't want the guard doing this much longer. Even if he was....a lot better than his mistake before let on.

"Much more than mediocre, well done", Haxus was breathing long, deep breaths. The bastard was making him like it, damn him. Though, in honesty, he wouldn't mind more of it in the future. And then the feeling came, along with the sperm. He shoved the guards head down, he would take it like a lowly inferior. But he wasn't embarrassed, or cringing, he gulped it down with a resounding " _mmmmffffff_ ". Damn it, not even that would make him feel bad. Haxus wouldn't dare moan, not even a little grunt to the, well, grunt. Sure he'd done good enough to make him come, but that didn't mean the blackmail was right. And was he even good at fucking?

No, he couldn't do that to himself. He couldn't let the guard take his giant cock and stuff it in his little mating passage. He couldn't feel that invading him, giving a bit of pain....causing a good feeling......

Damn it all, he would regret this.

*Sigh* "Would you like to stay longer?", he didn't even look him in the eye.

The guard smiled and went over him, "Are you starting to enjoy me as much as I enjoy you?"

Haxus pinched his ear hard, "Sexually, maybe", he enjoyed the guard's pain, as much as his victim enjoyed it. He kissed him, reaching a hand down to stroke that massive cock. Another hand fingered the pussy obscured by the balls. The guard fell, not crushing his superior's arm, but he couldn't move it. He could still move his hands, so the fingering continued. The guard's breath went in his face, hot and smelly. A little revolting, but not entirely unwelcome, it meant he was doing good to him.

"Stop...please..", he begged, not even moving, as if that indicated he wanted it end. Haxus pushed a few more fingers in, it felt looser and just tight enough to make it hurt. His claws retracted a little, he didn't want to cause harm that would be traced back to sex. Not that he wanted to keep the guard from harm, just...looking out for himself was all. The guard started whispering in his ear as his commander softly played around inside him.

"Where were you these last couple of years", the guard kissed his face, moaning a bit with each finger moving in his clit. They were practically soaked, the way he was dripping in preparation. Even if he was a bastard, he was a cute one, and even more enjoyable in bed. He still didn't love him, but maybe this arrangement wasn't going to be as one-sided as he imagined.

"Your fingers....they- Fuck!", he came between the two, Haxus feeling it hit his nearly bare stomach, and a little on the fur just above his crotch. The clit slathered his hand with a fresh release of juice, a bit filthy, but arousing too. The guard was still stuck on him, breathing hard, taking in Haxus's scent. His love again, probably, or something forming to it. But they weren't here for that, they were here for sex. He whispered in his ear, as seductive as he could.

"If you're going to make me your slave, I suggest fucking me raw", he bit a little bit of his skin, not hard, but playful.

"Yes, commander", he said, his own dominancy now questioned.

The positioning was awkward, how he lined it up. It seemed this guard wasn't even good at preparing, even if he knew where to put it. And trying to ram it in all at once, it would never go like that, nor would it be less painful. For what seemed like the tenth time, he sat up and helped guide him along, with a more direct form. If he wasn't getting it in, the Haxus would take it himself.

"Don't move", he sat down on it, slowly, it hurt, and it felt amazing, and filthy, that he would like this. He grimaced while he sat into it, but he'd trained for such a cock. He'd hoped it would be from Sendak, but this would do as an adequate replacement. With that, he leaned the guard down with him, cock inside halfway, his top could do the rest. If he'd seen porn, he would know what to- Oh come on!

"Don't...go fast. Agh! Stop moving", he told him, after getting the equivalent of a stabbing into him.

"I despise doing anything like this. It doesn't do well to force it into me, it doesn't feel good. Ease it into me, take it as slow as you can, then you can think about really fucking me."

"So, like this?", his cock moved slowly into him, Haxus was the one tensing up at it now. He'd never mated often, saving himself for Sendak, it made him unbearably tight. And now, the guard was breaking him, slowly, excruciatingly, amazingly. He held the guard with one arm, not for love, just as a message to keep going.

"You're hard to get into, I like it", he said, pushing inwards.

Haxus never had sex often once he'd laid eyes on Sendak, preferring to let himself get tighter for him, ass or otherwise. That didn't mean he forgot how, and it certainly helped with making the guard love better. He certainly was loving better, it was long, and thick, but gentle in slowly torturing and pleasing him. Then he- Spirits! The guard was moving back and forth now, so gentle, taking his advice well, and it felt so good. As an in the moment gesture, he dragged his teeth across the guard's ear. The breathing next to his own ear grew so deep, so drawn out, the guard was enjoying the tingle all too well.

"At this rate you'll make me come", he breathed in.

"If you do I'll throw you out of the air-lock", he said back, fighting a new urge to let his pleasure be sounded throughout the room, and possibly hall.

No, he couldn't do that. Even if he did like the sex, he didn't want him to know how much he was enjoying it. And it was entirely possible that someone would be picking up the slack on the guard's part, and hear them. Then he would have two situations of blackmailing, either financial payment or in the sense of what the current guard was doing to him. And the things he was doing, it felt so easy now, moving in, and he'd only sped up in the slightest way, barely noticeable to regular eyes, but the pleasure was instant. He couldn't help it, he groaned at first to cover it, then a tiny, almost completely stifled moan left him.

"Sounds like you're having a good time", the guard said.

"Sh-shut up and fuck me you- _Ahh! There! Yes!_ ", he didn't care anymore, this was too good to keep in. Whatever his name was, he needed to say it out right then. But he couldn't, so he kept moaning. He held him closer, inviting him to go in as much as he could, even if it was a man he despised, it was heaven. The guard wasn't even going nearly as fast as he could, just a normal pace now, but the thickness of his cock made it feel anything but normal. It seemed that even if he prepared himself for taking a big one, he didn't prepare himself in getting used to it's sheer capabilities in bringing an orgasm. He moaned out as his cock blew between the two, come spurting between their chests. His pussy immediately released some of it's own slightly sticky juice, much less thick than regular cum. The guard only kept fucking, until his thrusts slowed a little and finally he growled out a long breath of climax.

"You feel so good...", the guard said, licking his neck, kissing it. It felt good, his little pecks, his careful pace. But not for anything intimate, it was only sexual, he could never see himself liking the guard. He just...enjoyed his company as a "friend" with benefits.

"You've had your fun, now you can go."

The guard stopped sucking at his skin, "Didn't you like that?"

"You were oddly farther ahead in this than I imagined, but only sexually."

"Huhh, well. We could always practice kissing", he ran a hand across his chest, it felt nice. That must've been his hormones, he would never enjoy this man's touch outside of mating.

"And you'll threaten me if I don't?", he said, glaring while a hand brought the guard's head closer.

"Thought we established that", the guard went almost too quickly, but it was just slow enough to be a good kiss. Good. Better than he was doing before, he wasn't trying to use a tongue at all. If this wasn't sexual to him, then it was....

"Stop."

"C'mon, just a little longer?"

Haxus sat up and pointed to the guard's clothes, "You should resume your patrol."

 

 

The guard hmphed, dressing slowly to annoy him, not that he cared much. Even if he did like Haxus, he didn't prefer a shit treatment, not after being so kind to him. Kind enough to not leak that bit of eyewitness information, kind enough to treat him right in the bed, kind enough to compliment him, to even flirt with him.

"Don't think I didn't notice you pulling me in, practically saying to fuck you deep", Ekzyl left him standing a bit shaken, now sharing a mutual glare before he left to assume his duties in the hallway. His patrol resumed normally, around in a certain route, almost circular in shape, but made imperfect by the turns he had to take. Leaning on one of the walls he passed was commander Throk, visiting longer than usual for someone who had a ship to get back to. What was his game? Knowing him, it wasn't anything good, so he would just walk past, a simple short salute, and that would be it.

"At ease, I'm glad you're fine with acknowledging my rank, even if I'm not the one running the ship. Tell me, what does a guard do around this old thing all cycle?"

Damn it, the commander pressed, he always did, and now the guard was stuck. He would either completely lie, or just leave out parts of a certain truth again.

"Mostly patrols", he said, trying to walk away again.

"Mostly? What of this other, smaller part?"

Ekzyl stopped, "Lunches, training, a lot of boring things you don't care about."

Throk snapped a few clawed fingers, "But what about the things I do care about? For instance, not that the camera's could pick up anything from inside Commander Haxus's room, but what were you doing in there a few hours ago? Emphasis on 'doing', if I'm on the nose about this."

"Suspicious activity that needed to be reported to one of the commanders of the ship", it was evident he wasn't going to be able to walk away.

"And why not report it to me?", a sly smile on his face, slowing closing every door he could think of, each escape outwitted.

"..All due respect, you're not the commander of this ship."

"But I  _am_ a commander. Do I not deserve the same clarity you've dished out to him?", his voice was unpleasantly inviting. Even if someone could tell he had other motives, his rank denied them the right to refuse speaking.

"Fine. Co-Commander Haxus and I have agreed to meeting each other to discuss the suspicious activity,  _sir_ ", venom dripped with his remark, already getting fed up with him.

"And what exactly happens in these meetings of yours?", he held up a claw, glinting some light around and spilling the shine into Ekzyl's eye's, making him blink a few times.

Ekzyl frowned, "We discuss what strange things we've seen on the ship lately, I have more things to say to him than you do, considering it's not your ship to even know what the hell is going on, maybe-", a hand attached to his throat, slamming him into the wall.

*Tchtchtchtchtch* "Not a very good idea to get hostile with me. I could report you to your commanders, but I have a feeling you have an attachment to one of them. Since you can't speak, I'll rely on you to move to answer: Are you romantically seeing Co-Commander Haxus?", the grip didn't tighten, but it still didn't feel like he could breathe. He shook his head, they weren't dating, he wasn't in the slightest bit sorry to disappoint Commander Throk. Then the fingers tightened, the claws pressing into his neck a little harder now.

"Hmm, I presume you see him sexually then?", Ekzyl didn't move, willing to fall unconscious.

"Tell me!", the commander brought a fist into his stomach, Ekzyl nodded as best he could, the pain searing in him.

He finally let Ekzyl free, the guard caught his breath and looked up to him. Throk smiled and extended a hand, advising him not to fight any further, lest he be punished. Ekzyl knew there was heavy weight to that threat, so he accepted the fact that he was nearly choked out. He would've walked away sooner, as quick as he was going, had it not been for Commander Throk saying one last thing.

"Oh, do tell your commander by tomorrow, if not, then these hookups will be common knowledge. Ta~"

Ekzyl turned around in his rage, pointing his gun at nothing. That commander, thinking he could do whatever he wanted, which, in his defense, he could to a certain extent. Damn it, he didn't want to tell Haxus that their relationship was now one of Commander Throk's newest blackbook entries. But he didn't want another one of those entries to be about the reaction from the other guards if their relationship was leaked, so it was time to man up and accept a bitter defeat in light of a much bigger one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading, I know I'm not the best at describing sex, so just let me know if something didn't convey the scene well.


	3. The sneak and the fighter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> To impress his commander, Ekzyl decides to challenge Sendak to a duel, and he'll do anything to be able to fight him, even if his chances aren't the best

Ekzyl grumbled as he ate his lunch, hating the way that his commander still became cold after their meetings. Understandable, but still cold, Ekzyl wasn't even being abusive to him. Commander Haxus ate in a separate place now, apparently too good to sit around his crew. Commander Sendak still socialized with them, not exactly friendly but just bringing familiarity between them. The very same commander was usually eyed by Haxus during the lunch hours, but now he was taking any length's to avoid this guard. If only he could bring him to impression somehow, get his attention and make him stop eating to look at some spectacle.

"Commander Sendak, sir!", he said to him, unusually alert.

"At ease, you're eating, no need to recognize rank here", a few other guards around the commander laughed at Ekzyl being so serious.

"Spar with me", it probably wasn't the best idea, going up against Sendak's size and all, but he would go through with it.

Sendak scoffed, "Why with you? You're incredibly average, not much of a fight for me."

Without a moments notice, Ekzyl grabbed his commander's tray of food. The significance of a commander's food is that each part is prepared with much more quality than the regular meal that a guard would get. And now one of the very same guards was making a mad dash with said food towards an airlock, the commander he thieved from angrily running behind. He just managed to get an airlock open, making a point to carefully slide the tray in as if someone could still save it. He was about to press the release button when he was jammed against the wall by his commander, a few other guards stood around to see what would happen.

"Don't you dare", he'd never seen his commander get angry with him, even angrier after he pressed the release and the food was sucked into the cold void.

Sendak held him up by his armor, "You want to spar? Fine, you've left me no choice. You'll make a good example of what happens to soldiers that decide to disobey."

 

 

Haxus ate alone in his quarters, about to drink the last of his nutrient water when a knock banged on the door, single but loud. He spit some of the water out, angrily coming to answer to the guard. But it wasn't his usual visitor, it was commander Throk, a fake smile like always. Or maybe it was real, he never could tell if he was happy for himself or just to meet others.

"Haxus! Friend, brother in serving the empire, we could stand to talk more", he held out a hand for him to shake.

"What is it you're trying to get out of me this time?", he wanted to shut the door on the commander, but it could possibly be reported.

Throk took his hand back, "Cold reception, eh? Funny, I would think you would be warm to your visitors."

"Anyone other than you I'm fine talking with, we both know you've got an agenda under your surface."

Throk laughed, "I was serious, maybe you would be warmer to, say, a guard visiting you in the late hours?"

Shit, of course he found out, Throk always finds out, and to make matters worse he instantly frowned at the accusation, all but confirming it.

"Yes, your late visitor, he told me you've both been discussing strange happenings around the ship. Then I choked him, and he revealed the truth behind that flimsy lie. How long have you been seeing him?", always asking for details, to write of in whatever blackbook he had probably.

"Hardly your business, even if you decide everything is suddenly yours to know."

Throk rudely brushed into the room, "I've told him he can reveal that he snitched to you, lest a certain ne'er-do-well decides to let every single guard, janitor, engineer, mechanic, even fellow commander know about your relationship. I imagine it would be embarrassing to know people were talking about a suddenly open secret."

"So he'll tell me, I don't see him as dishonest", but he did see him as a weak fool, someone who broke under pressure instead of holding his ground.

"I've decided to change the rules, I don't care about him anymore, it would be even better for you to reveal your love to someone", what?

Haxus glared at the still smiling Throk, "What exactly are you threatening here?"

Throk tapped a few claws to his face, "Oh nothing, just an anonymous message to every single ship in the empire about Commander Haxus's relationship. I can stop this person from doing this, you'd prefer to have only this ship know for now, so find him and declare your love."

"I don't love him", he blurted out, shit, now Throk was going to have even more questions.

"Really? So he's just your regular one-night stand? Interesting, but not as interesting as giving the impression you truly do care."

Haxus sighed and showed him the door, "You're a bastard, you know that?"

Suddenly the intercom of the ship came on, feedback for a second before it announced something strange.

**"All personnel to the hangar, repeat, all personnel to the hangar."**

"Oohh, lucky you, we have something preventing the plan for now", Throk showed Haxus his own door, how gentlemanly of him.

 

 

 Sendak and Ekzyl walked a fair distance from each other, circular in a square perimeter comprised of galran men and women. Both were carefully removing their armor while observing the other, there weren't really any rules that truly prevented a fight from starting at any moment. That didn't stop tradition, still, they held that thought at arm's length just in case the other decided to fight dirty. When stripped down to their normal outfits, they stepped closer to the other. An also unwritten tradition, galran's would shake hands to solidify the agreement of fighting.

"What made you decide to do something so stupid?", Sendak asked his guard before they began.

"For love", Ekzyl told him, taking his helmet off to show his face, more importantly bruises he may receive.

"I'm taken, you  _idiot",_ he had thought his relationship to Raht was well known to his crew.

"Not for you", their fight could begin any moment, even during the prep.

"Then for wh-", Sendak was struck with a surprisingly strong hook to the face, the other members of the ship audibly winced at him bleeding. He wiped his nose off a little, smiled, then started striding towards his opponent.

"Strong, good quality", the inorganic arm propelled forward, slapping his subordinate to the ground, "Not enough to win."

Ekzyl quickly went to his feet, barely recovering when he had to dodge a punch. His next plan was to get rid of that druid arm, he didn't have a chance in any hell to win so long as it was still attached to it's owner. Grabbing a sword set for either of them, he slowly approached the commander.

"So, what good are your weapon combat skills then?", Sendak wondered, launching his arm forward again, this time Ekzyl dodged it. Sendak didn't mind, he was being pulled to his destination, until he wasn't. Lucky he had a quick mind, his other arm caught the fall before he fell flat to his face. When he looked over, he saw Ekzyl approaching with a burned sword. Burned from where it cut the plasma cord between his shoulder and the hand, now the fight was a little more even.

Ekzyl slid another sword over, "How good are your skills?"

Sendak laughed, "You are a fool if you thought striking me down and giving a weapon would be advantageous. I'll play along", he picked up the sword, normally he didn't use one unless he trained, which was often. An experimental arm was useful, but he was well aware of the occasional situation where someone realized they could sever the cord on it.

"I'm waiting", Ekzyl said with a glare.

Immediately Sendak struck with a violent, yet precise grace. It almost seemed to be irrational, his swipes and jabs, but they weren't desperate swings of a madman. Ekzyl barely held his own in deflections, even getting a few close calls to getting seriously injured. Many of the guards cheered at the perceived victory, but the guard fighting had a different plan. His foot immediately swiped at the commander's legs, making him stumble back until Ekzyl tackled him there. With that, he dislocated the commander's normal arm, a deep agony howling from him as a result. Then he punched him to the floor, not caring where he hit. His fist cut against the red eye's glass, but he punched all the same.

Many of the guards stood in stunned silence, wondering how a guard could outdo a superior like that. Then one of them noticed the metal fist slowly dragging towards it's arm, back to the commander that used it so well. Ekzyl wasn't paying any attention to the noises, seemingly lost in trying to win. His next punch would've been the knockout, but an arm violently dragged him away. With a barely sustained rage, Sendak used his newly powered arm to slam Ekzyl across the ring. It wouldn't kill him, but it would possibly leave permanent scars or lasting damage.

Then a shot rang through the air, everyone turned to the direction it came from. Haxus had aimed a pistol to the ceiling, apparently displeased at the ordeal in front of him. Throk stood nearby, accompanied by that oh so familiar grin. Sendak's co-commander brushed through the crowd, standing above Ekzyl with a sneer, then he turned that sneer to Sendak.

"What in the name of our emperor is happening?", he'd only arrived moments before, when Ekzyl was beating him down.

"As you can tell, the runt challenged me to a fight. He'd done well, but he forgot why I'm a commander", he stepped on Ekzyl's broken leg, a pained scream came from the guard.

"Then you've obviously won, I declare you the winner", Haxus tried to help the guard up, but Sendak's hand held him still.

"What gives you the right to say that?"

"As much as you have the right to take on weaker individuals whenever you please, I am bored of cleaning up your messes. Besides,  _this_ particular mess has an.....attachment to me", he gave a sympathetic look to Ekzyl, who weakly smiled despite the small trail of blood going down his lip.

 "What could possibly make you attached to a simple soldier?!", he bared his teeth at him, some of the other guards wondered if another fight would begin.

"I....love him", he said, somewhat forced but still said.

Immediately Sendak grew shocked, as did the other guards, the only one smiling was Throk. Haxus frowned as he helped Ekzyl up, Sendak looked beaten but respected him enough to help his "boyfriend" off the ground.

"How.....*cough*.....how did I do", the guard asked his commanders as they walked him out of the hangar.

"Not bad", Sendak admitted.

"He kicked your ass", another guard nearby said, chuckling at his own bluntness.

"Not before I was thrashed", Sendak corrected with a stern stare.

Haxus quietly shushed Ekzyl's groans, who looked ashamed at his failure. He couldn't even beat a commander, now he was weak. And that would only look worse on Haxus, the commander who dated common guards that got their asses kicked.

 

 

A druid stood over Ekzyl's beaten body, using dark magic to align every broken part back into place. It wasn't a pretty process, nor was it painless. Ekzyl had heard legends of Alteans that had healing pods that worked overnight, putting their users in a sleep while it slowly and gently healed a user. That being said, druids were not Alteans, nor did they work a slow process. The searing pain shook him to the core, but he could move his bones again, and soon his leg felt in place. Sendak stood nearby, next to Haxus who still frowned at the whole affair.

"Is something the matter?", he asked.

"Throk is a bastard", Haxus spat out.

"Ah, I don't know how he's involved but I assume he's trapped you in one of his conniving plans again, yes?"

Haxus stepped near the door, "Not here. You're never certain just who the witch's spies can be", he said as the druid kept working over Ekzyl.

As they stepped out in the hall, Haxus looked around to make certain of the privacy. Camera's didn't matter, but he could never know for certain if Throk was around the corner. As a double measure, he made sure to speak quietly to Sendak.

"Throk has threatened to tell the entirety of the empire about my relationship", he whispered.

"And how would that be a problem?", Sendak dabbed a rag against a wound near his lip.

"I don't really like him."

That revelation seemed to disappoint Sendak further, which of course is what Haxus assumed would happen but it still slightly hurt to see the reaction.

"Pray tell, how did you get roped into this?"

Haxus snorted, "Ekzyl found something.....incriminating, I'll say. He's held that against me, so far he's used me in the bedroom for whatever he's desired."

Sendak gave a concerned look, "You haven't done anything against the empire's laws, have you?"

"No, not like that. It's a very complicated situation, and it compels me to go along with this forced relationship. Just my luck that Throk would find out that I'm seeing a guard", he gives a weak laugh, before getting serious again.

"You cannot, I repeat, cannot let anyone know why I'm doing this. I know we're not on great terms, we manage to tolerate each other, but I ask that you respect me just enough to keep that secret."

Sendak nodded, "I admit, most times you've annoyed me more than helped, but for the sake of keeping another commander's secret, I won't tell another soul."

"Tell another soul what?", a certain gossiping commander said.

Haxus nearly hissed at him, "None of your damn concern!"

Throk mockingly saddened his face, "Oh no....he won't tell me his secret....care to oblige me Sendak?"

Sendak contemptuously stood away from him, "Not even  _I_ would help you with your little games, Throk."

"You two aren't much fun", he pouted for a moment, then whispered close into Haxus's ear.

"Your little boyfriend has more skeletons to hide, don't think I didn't guess there's a reason behind your newly formed flings", he let Haxus stand in fear, walking away with a sinister smile.

"What did he say?", Sendak asked as Throk rounded a corner into an adjacent hallway.

Haxus didn't speak, instead acting as he went into the druid's room. The first thing he saw was Ekzyl being helped up by the druid, it was not going to let one of it's own subjects free without making sure it's magic was done correctly. Without a thought Haxus drove his hand to Ekzyl's throat, not heavily choking him but pressing enough to make it a struggle to breathe.

"Listen well, don't  _ever_ tell another soul just how you came to be my "lover". You're lucky I haven't killed you for your insolence, I've got half a mind to drive a knife through your heart if I didn't suspect you had a way to reveal my little secret beyond the grave. Don't dare approach me openly, what started in modest secret will stay modest in visit. That much you owe me after I stopped your commander from mashing you against the hangar.  _Am I clear?_ "

Ekzyl fearfully nodded, somehow Haxus was much more intimidating than Throk could pull off. Then Haxus hugged him, which only made him question if that was manipulation or not.

"I'll give you a little privacy, come druid, we shouldn't disturb them", Sendak ushered the being out, letting the commander stay to continue comforting the guard.

"You...you don't want me dead?", Ekzyl asked.

Haxus sighed, "Even after everything, no. It pains me to say it, but I am possibly beginning to be sexually attracted to you."

"So you stopped the commander from killing me..because you liked having sex with me?"

"Mainly I did that because of Throk, but yes, a small part must admit you are a skilled learner in bed", he gave Ekzyl a comforting squeeze. He still hated him, mostly, but he thought after watching him beaten to near death, painfully brought back, then choked, he deserved a bit of small reassurance.

"Did Commander Throk make you say you loved me?", Haxus had hoped Ekzyl wouldn't have heard that, that it would be lost in the haze of his defeat.

"Throk threatened to reveal our hookups to the entire empire, I had hoped that caving to his request would help slow the process down. I have no doubt that soon many other commanders will know about whatever this thing between us is, but I'd rather natural word of mouth spread rather than one of Throk's nasty way's of revealing a secret. I'll just say, he's well aware of what really happens but he isn't afraid to exaggerate the truth when spreading rumors."

"Doesn't surprise me", Ekzyl started up to the door, but one last thought occured to him.

He grabbed Haxus by the waist, dipping him down slightly before slowly approaching for a kiss. Haxus made no attempt to stop him, he had to admit this was a little romantic. But even as Ekzyl began the kiss, Haxus wouldn't forget this was all because of the blackmail. Still, Ekzyl had greatly improved his kissing, so he could kiss him just a while longer.

Whatever it was, that feeling welling up inside him, he loved and dreaded it's arrival.


End file.
